The present invention relates in general to a dental wedge, and in particular to a dental wedge having a handle permitting easy placement between teeth.
In many dental procedures, and in particular a restorative dental procedure, dental wedges are often needed. When decay is located between two teeth, tooth material must often be removed between the two teeth. After the removal of the dental material in preparation for restoration, a matrix band is often placed between the two teeth to form a wall so as to contain the restorative dental material. However, many matrix bands are not adapted well to the bottom or gingival portions of the tooth being restored. In order to obtain a good fit with the tooth and adaptation of the matrix band to the gingival portion, a wedge is often forced into the area between the matrix band and an adjacent tooth. The purpose of the wedge is to force the gingival portion of the matrix band against the tooth, preventing the restorative material from being forced beyond the cavity preparation, which could produce a permanent irritation and possible periodontal abscess. The wedge may also be used to help force the teeth apart, allowing for the thickness of the matrix band. After placement of the restorative material, the matrix band and wedge are removed allowing the slight separation of the teeth to come together. Typically, wedges are relatively small pieces of material made of wood or plastic. They are often made in many different shapes. They are usually difficult to handle and must be picked up with forceps or other small tweezer-like appliance and forced between an adjacent tooth and the matrix band. These small wedges are difficult to hold and manipulate using conventional instruments found in the dental office. The use of a much larger dental instrument often obfuscates the view, and makes placement of the dental wedge difficult. Therefore, there is a need for a dental wedge that is more easily placed and positioned between teeth for use in dentistry.
The present invention is a dental wedge having a bendable frangible handle attached thereto. A dental wedge having a predetermined shape and cross section is attached to one end of a handle. A neck and frangible portion is positioned between the dental wedge and the handle. The handle is sufficiently attached to the dental wedge portion so as to permit convenient placement, yet can readily be detached from the dental wedge portion. In one embodiment, a bendable portion is included on the handle so as to permit angling the dental wedge for better placement. In other embodiments, different dental wedges are used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide easy placement of a dental wedge.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate the possibility of cross-contamination in the use of a dental wedge.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is inexpensive to manufacture and is disposable after a single use.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that the dental wedge portion may be placed or positioned between teeth without the use of any other device such as forceps, pliers or tweezers.
It is a feature of the present invention that a handle portion is attached to the wedge portion.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the handle is frangibly attached to the wedge portion.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that a portion of the handle is bendable to permit easy placement of the wedge.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.